


You With Many Talents

by ml101



Series: Hope Is Worth Fighting For [8]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Rumbelle is Hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8357953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ml101/pseuds/ml101
Summary: What's great about talents and skills is the ability to teach and share them with others.[Or Rumbelle teaching each other the skills they know.]*Please refer to chapter summaries for character appearances. Rumbelle are the only two who appear in all.





	1. Sewing

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my “Hope Is Worth Fighting For” series for @rumbelleishope on tumblr.

“Drats!”

Rumple had just set the table when he heard the little exclamation from the second floor. He turned to his son who had just gotten his first cup of pure black coffee and was already starting to eat breakfast. “Don’t look at me, I’ve been here with you.”

“That’s very helpful, Baelfire,” remarked Rumple as he made his way upstairs. “Sweetheart, everything alright?”

At his last word, he had reached the open door to their bedroom and he saw Belle looking herself over in the mirror. She was wearing her white buttoned down blouse and red striped skirt.

She turned when she heard his voice, palm open in front of her.

“Nothing, Rumple,” began Belle as she headed to the closet. “I just have to change because a button fell off.”

“No you don’t,” remarked Rumple as he gently took her wrist and stopped her attempt to change clothes. He led her to the bed and all but nudged her to sit on the edge. She complied but watched him with much curiosity.

Rumple headed for the drawer on his side of the bed and brought out a small tin container. He sat next to her and opened the container to reveal some needles and thread.

“You should remember that you married a spinner, sweetheart,” said Rumple with a smile as he took the button from her palm and studied the fabric of her shirt. 

“Uh-huh,” remarked Belle waiting for the right moment to say the next few words that have formed in her mind. When she was sure, he would accidentally turn her into a pincushion, she continued, “I always said you have nimble and magical fingers.”

She got the reaction she wanted when Rumple’s face flushed red and he cleared his throat as he tied off the loose thread and kept his sewing kit. “Yes...well, there you go. Good as new.”

He made to retreat but Belle’s hand took his and he was dragged back to sit next to her.

“You should teach me that sometime,” began Belle, her tone serious, different from the playful one she had used a second ago. “I’d love to learn how you lived your life before becoming the Dark One.”

“It wasn’t really that exciting,” admitted Rumple as he lifted the small container.

“It is for me because it’s a part of who you are,” replied Belle with a smile and for good measure she leaned forward and captured his lips with hers. His hand was soon caught in her hair deepening the kiss and Belle grasped that hand into her hers, intertwining their fingers.

Things would have led somewhere had their actions not jumbled a few clothing and soon the button on Rumple’s left cuff dropped into her hand. She giggled, cutting off another heated kiss and smiled up at Rumple. “No time like the present?”

Rumple laughed and got her to sit on the edge of the bed again, getting another needle and thread from his kit and offered it to her.

He talked her through the process, noticing how nervous she was whenever the needle neared his skin.

“You’re not going to hurt me Belle.”

“Be quiet unless you want to find out if that’s not true,” hissed Belle as she concentrated. Rumple had to smile. His wife was very focused on the task at hand. She was working slowly, a task that he would have finished in no time, but it was different since it was her doing it for him.

When she finally tied the loose thread, she inspected her work before offering him back his hand. “Is my work satisfactory master?”

Rumple found himself blushing once again, little minx. “Keep saying things like that and our breakfast will go cold.”

“You passing up a chance to scar your son again?”

“Oh hell no!” came the shout from the hallway and soon enough Baelfire was barging into their room. “You two are going downstairs and eating breakfast. No extra curricular activities.”

“I was just teaching her how to sew Bae,” said Rumple as he rose from the bed, helping Belle to her feet.

“Yeah well lesson over.” said Baelfire with a mock glare. “Get!”

“And here I thought I was the father in the house,” grumbled Rumple as he and Belle headed downstairs.

“Not when you two act like a couple of teenagers,” complained Baelfire.

“Look who’s talking,” retorted Belle with a glint in her eye. “Rumple did I happen to tell you about this aisle at the library where the Sheriff frequently--”

“Belle!”


	2. Pool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Features: Snowing, Outlaw Queen, Swanfire, Victor Whale and Jefferson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So technically I cheated with this bit because the lesson was done in the background. But you get the picture.

“I don’t really see the point of this,” complained Rumple for the fifth time that night. He, Belle, Baelfire, Emma and the rest of the Charming clan had arrived at the Rabbit Hole for a little night out.

Regina and Robin were already occupying a couple of tables placed together. With them were Victor and Jefferson.

“Lighten up Gold,” said David as they all sat down. “For once we’ve had a couple of quiet months, it’s time to celebrate.”

“You’ve just cursed us Charming,” grumbled Rumple as Belle gently placed a hand on his knee.

Baelfire soon arrived with drinks and the chatter of the night continued, Rumple pretty much staying quiet and at the sidelines. That was until Victor raised a bet for the guys to play pool.

“What’s the matter Rumple?” asked Victor, everyone noticing how more than just slightly drunk he was. “Know you gonna lose the game and your money?”

“I wouldn’t wager against a British man on billiards,” offered Belle.

“It’s pool and he’s not British,” argued Jefferson. “That was just the curse.” He got a fifty from his pocket and placed it on the table. “I’m game.”

Charming sighed and put down his own money. “Well it’ll make the night eventful at least.”

“Don’t know how play, don’t really wish to even try,” said Robin from Regina’s side. “Besides, I’d prefer to see you all try and win versus the Dark One.”

“I am staying out of this,” replied Baelfire as his father turned to look at Belle who was smiling innocently at him before placing his own money on the table.

Victor whistled as he too set a fifty on the table. “Full rack then but first to legally put down the last ball wins.” He turned and glared at Rumple. “No magic.”

Rumple rolled his eyes as he summoned the magic cancelling cuff and had Belle place it on his wrist. “Happy Whale?”

“Extremely,” said Victor as he got up. “I’ll be 200 bucks richer by the time this game is over.”

Baelfire, who wisely chose to stay out of the little wager, racked up all fifteen balls while the other men chose their weapon of choice...well granted all the cues looked the same. The determined the order by lag, Rumple falling on the fourth position while David was first.

He proved to be a very bad pool player as he did not even pocket the first ball.

Jefferson manage the first until the third but with the fourth ball trapped between the tenth and seventh ball, he was screwed and relented to Victor.

Victor, even with how drunk he was, played great. He pocketed the next four balls in an instant and was giving the others a cocky grin.

That was until the cue ball nudged the fifteenth ball first before pocketing the ninth.

“Oh well,” said Victor. “It’ll be my turn quickly enough with how you all play.”

“Gold you’re up,” said David, draining his beer from his table with Mary Margaret.

“You sure you can even determine which ball is which Gold?” asked Victor as he sat at the table where Jefferson was.

“I do believe so,” mumbled Rumple, studying the table. “I believe I’m suppose to put the yellow-white ball inside one of the pockets, correct?”

Victor snorted but he wasn’t laughing after Rumple easily pocketed the ninth ball. And he wasn’t the only one surprised. Both Jefferson and David’s mouth fell open with how easily Gold had done it.

And it was over...Rumple aimed, planned his shots perfectly and he sank all the balls in seven shots.

“How-But-No way--” blabbered Victor as Rumple took the stack of 50s from the Emma and Bae’s table and placed them in his pocket.

“Admit defeat and move on, Victor,” said Jefferson as he patted the man on the back and steered him towards the exit. He turned to Gold with a smile. “Always full of surprises, aren’t you Rumple?”

The others bade them goodnight, leaving Rumple with his girlfriend, son and son’s girlfriend.

Emma was giving his an amused smile. “Let me guess, Belle aka Lacey thought you a thing or two about pool.”

Gold and Belle smiled. “Why do you think we stay in the basement for so long?” asked Rumple as he drained his glass 

Emma and Bae shared a look and Rumple’s face flushed. “Never mind, don’t answer that.”

“Lacey may have been a  headache,” began Belle as she grasped his hand and they stood to leave. “But she did have her perks.” Belle winked and they were out of the Rabbit Hole no sooner.

Bae groaned as he ordered another drink and Emma just laughed and patted him on the bank. “I guess both our parents can still traumatize us at our age.”


	3. Horseback Riding

“Just relax.”

“You relax.”

Belle had to smile at the childish retort but she slowly turned her horse to face her wound up boyfriend sat tense on his own horse as they rode . There was a field tucked quietly in a corner of Storybrooke that apparently only the Mayor knew about...that was until Belle started looking over the town maps and everything she could get her hands on about their little town that the curse created.

Regina had a stable and a couple of horses that she agreed to lend the two as long as they don’t murder them or anything.

“Rumple, he’s not going to take off,” began Belle as she maneuvered her horse so she they could ride side by side.

“I don’t really see how this a great means of transportation,” mumbled Rumple as they rode in a slow pace around the empty field. “It’s so slow and you bop up and down, if you had motion sickness this wouldn’t be practical.”

“Oh and teleportation is?” asked Belle with a smile.

“Well at least with that you are where you needed to be in a split second,” fired back Rumple. ‘Not galloping hundreds of miles away trying to make sure you’re actually going a straight line.”

Belle smiled at his choice of words and Rumple was confused at the gesture. “What?”

“Well some people would say that at least they wouldn’t depend on a ‘dumb’ creature,” she made a face when she said this and heard him scoff.

“I may not like riding a horse but even I recognize them as intelligent and beautiful creatures,” began Rumple and Belle caught something in his tone...a tone she would hear when he was thinking about his past.

“Rumple,” began Belle as she stopped both of their horses. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s nothing,” replied Rumple and offered her a small smile, a sad one but it was an attempt to make her believe that he was ok...which failed.

“Rumple,” began Belle anew. “Talk to me. What is it?”

Rumple sighed as he turned away from her. “It’s stupid really...you know what I was before I took on the Dark One Curse.”

Belle nodded, waiting for him to continue.

“Well back then the animals that I only interacted it were sheep,” continued Rumple, still avoiding her gaze. ‘I never tried riding a horse even though some people in the village, who still tolerated me, offered to lend me theirs so I could sell my fares in other towns or villages.”

“So you do know how to ride?” asked Belle but Rumple shook his head.

“I tried and failed,” replied Rumple. “I would always fall off and one time the horse almost ran over my leg...and I just added horses to the long list of things I fear--”

“Oh Rumple!” said Belle, wrapping her arms around him, which wasn’t advisable given that they were on two different horses, one of them already having a fear of them and riding, and he was clearly not focusing on balancing on the animal.

Belle finally let go and offered him a gentle smile. “I think I have just the idea.”

* * *

“Relax.”

Rumple took in a deep breathe and tried to make his body relax, it helped a lot that Belle had wrapped her arms around his middle and placed her chin on his shoulder.

Belle left the horse she was riding and got up behind Rumple on his.

“Ok so you use your legs to tell him to move,” instructed Belle. “Tapping him with your knee softly then when he does move, use the reins to steer him, but again gently.”

He knew all of that already but he was still too tense for Belle’s liking so she instructed him and after they were moving at a good pace for a good minute or so, Rumple visible began to relax much to Belle’s joy.

“See, nothing to it,” said Belle to his shoulder and she felt more than heard Rumple breathe in a sigh of relief.

“There is something sense of achievement with doing this,” began Rumple as they continued to ride in a slow, gentle pace. “And it does make you feel a bit braver in a sense.”

“Makes you feel like a knight in shining armor?” offered Belle with a glint in her voice that made Rumple turn to her slightly with a grin.

“I know from experience that you’d prefer a sorcerer in leather than a knight in armor,” teased Rumple, nudging her with his shoulder.

“You bet I do, Dark One” affirmed Belle with a smile of her own. “I most certainly do.”


	4. Baking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It really isn't my fault that my sister decided to watch Marilyn Hotchkiss so yeah have a Frank Keane inspired Rumbelle one-shot!
> 
> Features: Swanfire Family

“This will most certainly destroy your kitchen,” said Belle as she put on the apron Rumple had handed to her.

“Well seeing as you almost burned the kitchen back in the dark Castle,” teased Rumple as he folded the sleeves of his shirt until his elbows. “I’ve taken the necessary precaution.”

“Did you Belle-proof your house as well?” asked Belle teasingly, using the term that Ruby had coined when she and Red had departed the shop a few days ago after Belle almost knocked a display of vases to the floor.

“Darling you know I’m not mad about the vases,” replied Rumple with a smile, wrapping his arms around her. “But I do like Ms Lucas’ idea of Belle-proofing fragile objects.”

Belle snorted and turned him to face the kitchen. “You were going to teach me how to bake, Rumple.”

Rumple laughed as he led her to the kitchen island where their supplies were already laid out.

They first made the dough and Rumple helped her mix the ingredients together.

“This almost looks like one of your evil sorcerer potion experiments,” began Belle as the dough finally resembled something familiar to Belle and not one of those gooey failed attempts she pictured in her head when Rumple had suggested they bake.

“Well at least know you’re helping instead of lurking in the shadows,” replied Rumple with a smile. “Ok so know we knead the dough.”

He continued on explaining the process as he scattered a handful of flour on the kitchen counter. He then demonstrated the process to Belle who after a while took over.

Rumple stood behind her, his hands guiding hers as they worked on the dough, pushing it down and out, stretching it flat with their hands.

“You could put more flour to it so it won’t stick as much,” instructed Rumple and she sprinkled more flour just as she saw him do so earlier.

“I feel like I’m beating it to death,” replied Belle as they repeated the treatment to the dough.

“Well,” began Rumple with a smile she could from behind her. “At least when you have all those inner resentment you keep inside yourself, you can vent them out by making bread.”

She rolled her head and nudged him with her shoulder as they focused on the task at hand.

Soon enough, the dough was ready and they filled a tray, popped it into the oven and set the timer. 

Belle managed to get a glimpse of her appearance in the mirror and she chuckled. No matter how careful they were, she was still covered with flour, from her hair to her arms. She turned and was surprised to see her boyfriend’s appearance immaculate as ever.

“How in all the realms did you manage to do that?” asked Belle, motioning with her hands to his appearance.

“I’m just careful,” replied Rumple with a shrug. “Unlike my previous maid who couldn’t even open some curtains without falling off a ladder.”

Belle glared at him but he was too busy cleaning up the kitchen to notice. That was when Belle spotted the bowl of flour which he had not yet  tidied up and she got a grand idea as pay back.

“Well you nailed them shut,” replied Belle, not wanting to let him take the round. “And the castle needed more of the color white...just like you.” 

“What--”

Belle poured the remaining flour on the bowl over his head just as he was turning to face her. Most of it got on his hair but some manage to land on his face and shirt but the wide eyes was what sent Belle over the edge and she dissolved into fits of laughter.

“You know,” began Belle as her laughter calmed down a little. “If i squint you might actually pass as a thin snow man...well just the face though--” 

“Oh you’re going to get it now.” said Rumple as he took another handful of flour and chased her all over the kitchen, laughter echoing in the kitchen of the home.

* * *

“Wow Papa, you should really think about opening your own bakery,” said Baelfire the next morning as he, Emma and Henry came over for breakfast. “These are delicious.”

“They better be,” mumbled Rumple from the stove as he cooked some eggs. “They caused me a mess of a kitchen a flour shower.” 

“Which you haven’t gotten completely,” said Henry, pointing towards some white stuff on his hair. “I’m pretty sure you didn’t have that much white hair from yesterday.”

“Or your grandfather is really that old and just forgot to put up a glamour,” commented Emma with a cocky grin that earned her a glare. “But these loaves are very delicious, Gold. Maybe you should close down the pawnshop since no one goes there except emergencies and like Neal pointed out open a bakery so you’ll earn money.”

“And give Belle more reasons to start a food fight in my kitchen?” asked Rumple, tossing a look to his girlfriend. “No chance. Besides, if I do that, I’m pretty sure you are all going to find an excuse to start a war in my kitchen.” 

“Not really,” began Belle, taking a loaf from the basket. “Just as excuse to throw flour at the always clean and proper Mr. Gold and get away with it.”


	5. Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Features: Mary Margaret and Emma

“So I follow what you did,” began Belle as she repositioned her fingers on the fret to follow that of the image Rumple showed her. “And when I drag my fingers over the string, it’ll make a different sound as before?”

“Yes, and yes,” replied Rumple with a smile as Belle reposition her fingers to form the C-chord and she strummed the guitar, producing a good sound, no dull string. “See that was great, darling.”

“So that was C, then we had D, E, A and G earlier,” she said as she demonstrated the chords on the fret without strumming. “Now comes the harder ones?”

“The barre chords,” supplied Rumple. “And I only say it’s going to be harder because you have little hands and you need to cover all strings with one finger to make a bar of some sort.”

He took back the guitar and demonstrated some of the chords that he usually used when playing some of her favorite songs.

“It’s ok if you don’t manage a good sound at first,” began Rumpe as he handed over the guitar again to her. “It took me a lot of practice to get some of them right.”

“I know,” began Belle with a soft smile. “I just hope I can play it well in front of the children for our storybook hour.”

“Nursery and children's songs are what are usually taught for beginners for any musical instrument,” said Rumple, showing her the chords again. “I remember Twinkle Twinkle Little Star was the first piece from the violin book I got.”

“Oh I remember hearing that,” said Belle with a little smile. “I actually thought a cat was dying while singing Twinkle Twinkle Little Star.”

“I don’t sound like that anymore,” replied Rumple with a frown. “Do I?”

Belle smiled and set the guitar down to envelop him in a hug. “No you don’t.” She gave him a quick kiss. “You, Mr. Gold, are my personal maestro.”

Rumple chuckled as he did not let her go. “I just didn’t want to see that beautiful instrument gather dust in the attic.”

“Or you wanted to prove that you’re a man with many talents,” teased Belle, guitar lessons forgotten for the rest of that afternoon.

* * *

Safe to say the children of Mary Margaret’s class, not to mention some of the older children from the school enjoyed Belle’s little showcase of nursery and children’s song as she sang them with the guitar.

Mary Margaret stood to one side with Emma and Gold as they watched Belle serenade the gathered group at the children’s area of the library.

“Must say Gold,” began Emma as they retreated to the circulation desk. “You are certainly full of surprises.”

She was of course talking about the little guitar duet for Yankee Doodle that he and Belle did then of course Belle had to announce that it was he who had taught her how to play the guitar and Gold didn’t falter with his neutral expression so as not to not tarnish his beast of Storybrooke persona.

That was not the case for the two Charming women on the other hand…

“Emma,” warned Mary Margaret with a suppressed smile. “Though maybe you could teach David a thing or two, Rumplestiltskin. From what Belle shares, you are quite the romantic.”

It took every fibre of self-will that he had to stop himself from blushing and Emma must have seen right through him because she added, “What? The Dark One serenades his girlfriend via an open window? You do know you already live together and already share True Love.”

“Just need a ring to seal the deal,” added Mary Margaret and if looks could kill, the two would have been twice over with the glare Rumple was giving them.

“If you two are quite done,” began Rumple as he tried to busy himself with whatever book there was on Belle’s desk.

“Kidding aside,” began Mary Margaret with her signature smile. “Thank you for doing this.”

“It was Belle’s idea,” argued Rumple.”

“But you taught her,” said Emma. “Things have been quiet lately and it’s nice to see a bit or normal in the day to day life of this little town.”

“I would have to agree with you on that,” replied Rumple as he turned to look back at the gathered children in front of Belle.

* * *

“That was wonderful,” said Belle as she and Rumple began putting back order to the library. Most of the books had already been shelved and it was the matter of chairs and a few juice boxes left to be cleaned up.

“You were wonderful,” replied Rumple without a beat and Belle couldn’t help but smile. He wasn’t even looking at her but was too busy organizing the children’s area to some resemblance of its previous state before the wave of children had arrived earlier that day.

“I had a great teacher,” said Belle and Rumple finally turned back to her. “Maybe next time we can try the violin or maybe the flute you have yet to sell at your shop.”

“Wishing to learn every instrument in this realm?” asked Rumple as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

“Wanting to spend time with my boyfriend,” replied Belle with a kiss to his lips. “No, better yet..wanting to keep you all to myself. 

Rumple smiled and thought that no time like the present.

“You know I had everything planned out,” began Rumple with a shy smile. “I never did tell you why I started playing the violin.”

“Besides you not wanting it to gather dust?” asked Belle, a little confused where the conversation was heading.

“As Ms Swan said, I wanted to serenade my girlfriend before I do this,” he paused to kneel and took out a box from his pocket and showed to her. “But the tides turned and she serenaded me...albeit with children’s tunes but it was still beautiful, and I guess I just couldn’t wait anymore--”

“Yes!” exclaimed Belle as she pulled him and captured his lips with hers in a fervent kiss.

“There goes my reputation as a romantic,” said Rumple with a chuckle as they finally broke apart. “It was supposed to be candlelight dinner with violin music and stars in the night sky.”

“Yes well you’re marrying a librarian,” said Belle with a smile as Rumple slipped the ring on her finger. “Proposals in a library takes the prize.”

**Author's Note:**

> “Hope Is Worth Fighting For” is a series of fluffy, sweet one-shots that I will continue either with some random idea or prompts from anyone. Feel free to do so!


End file.
